


Family

by The_Pom_on_30th_Street



Series: 365 project [12]
Category: Batman Beyond, DC Comics, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Listen I just think that everyone can have mutiple spouses, is this probs ooc maybe?, no i won't take criticism on that, there are even more spouses that weren't mentioned in here, yes everyone is immortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pom_on_30th_Street/pseuds/The_Pom_on_30th_Street
Summary: Rareyatta and Steven head over to her grandparent's manor. They both hope that the meeting wouldn't be awkward and that there would be some information on the angels who caused the curse.
Relationships: Fernando Castillo/Barry Allen, Fernando Castillo/Floyd Lawton, Fernando Castillo/Mercury Black, Fernando/a lot of people, Floyd Lawton/Barry Allen, Mercury Black/Barry allen, Mercury Black/Floyd Lawton
Series: 365 project [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048799
Kudos: 1





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> There are two before this that led up to this but this can be read alone. The two before this is spa day(more focused on Rare and Steven) and new faces.

Rareyatta sighs as she shifts a bit while Steven waits at the door. The mansion was a few hours out from Gotham and honestly, all Steven wanted to do was lay down and sleep for a while. It was hard not traveling without the constant use of portals. They both looked up as the door opened. They looked up seeing a woman with long hair that was pulled into a tight bun. Rareyatta blinks before her eyes narrow a bit “Zoe?” The woman blinks before her eyes widen. “Rareyatta?” She smiles nodding. It had been too long since she saw her aunt. She hugs her and Zoe quickly wraps her arms around Rareyatta. “You’re so tall.” She said. Rareyatta’s ears went down a bit as she laughed. “Get it from Red’s side.” Zoe’s mouth was about to open before a flash of green lighting was seen. Rareyatta moved back a bit with a grunt before feeling arms wrap around her. She smiles as she hugs back. “You still pack a punch, tio.” Rareyatta smiles as Thad looked up at her before pulling away. “And you grew up so fast.” He said. 

Steven watches smiling a bit before shifting. He felt a bit awkward, he was never really good at these family reunion stuff considering that most of his actual family tree was just his dads and him. Nobody really had any family members they wanted to remember or cared too. Even Jason would rather forget about Bruce. “And you, you look like your father.” He looked down seeing Thad looking at him. “Oh, thanks.” Steven blushed a bit. Rareyatta shoved him a bit with her shoulder making him pat her arm with a huff. “Come on in,” Thad said quickly. Zoe shakes her head smiling as Rareyatta bends down to come in. “Mercury is out with Hartley getting some groceries.” Rareyatta nods as Steven looks around the living room. “How is Red and the others.” Rareyatta sighs as Steven lets out a nervous laugh. Everyone else is a bit on edge, my moms are probably resting or sleeping. It took a lot of power for them to send us. Fernando hasn’t been the same after hearing what happened. Jason went back to being a recluse and mainly coming out for family gathering and for matters between life and death-”

“Not my dad Jason, Jason Ice.” Zoe nods as Thad frowns. “But they are all okay for the most part,” Rareyatta said as Steven shakes his head. “What about your parents,” Zoe said looking at Steven. Steven frowns a bit “Busy. While demons can’t come out angels and other hybrids can come through as much as they please. It makes it harder to control districts especially when there are more radicalist.” Steven crosses his arms a bit. “But when we get the portals open again things should be going back to normal. It’ll be able to put more eyes on any radicalist here and stuff.” Rareyatta said her wings folded a bit tighter to her back. Zoe nods as Thad taps his foot quickly. It went quite fast and Rareyatta cursed herself for bringing the mood down. She should have lied or told half-truths letting them believe that everything back home was okay that nothing really changed. “Well dad has been keeping track of the angels if that helps,” Zoe said. Thad stops his tapping before zooming back upstairs. Steven blinks “Actually that would make the curse lift a lot faster.” Rareyatta nodded before blinking, seeing a computer being held up in her face. “Here,” Thad said quickly. She went to say something before angry grumbling could be heard. 

“Thad I told you not to rush in and grab my computer like that. It turns-” Floyd stopped talking once he saw Rareyatta and Steven. “Hey, abuelo,” Rareyatta said, taking the computer from Thad who smiles. Floyd looks at her before going over. “Hey kid.” he walked over looking up at her. “Geez, they make you guys even bigger now?” He jokes. “I’ve been told.” She said as Steven rolled his eyes a bit. “Hey don’t roll your eyes at me I still have the baby photos your dad sent over to me.” Steven's face flush “That’s a lie neither of my dads would do that.” 

“Todd would.” Steven huffs as Rareyatta raised an eyebrow. “Baby photos? Steven, you let my Abuelo see these before I see them.” Steven's face turned even redder. “I looked horrible as a baby.” “His ears would flop down because of how long they were and would keep them in his rabbit form which assuming from how many Todd had I assumed he had a hard time getting out of.” Floyd laughed as Steven huffs his ears going back. Rareyatta tried to hold back a laugh but her chest moved up still. “Dad Todd sent those photos to Mercury, stop teasing Steven about them.” 

“Yeah, let's focus on the curse,” Thad said his feet tapping again. “Thad relax we’ll break it I promise,” Floyd said, going over sighing. Thad huffs “I’m not doubting we will. I just don’t want to wait, I waited for 50 years.” Rareyatta sighs as she carefully scrolls through the location and names of the angels. “You are a horrible liar.” Steven points out. She shoots Steven a look as Thad scowls. “Sorry,” Steven mumbled as he walked into the living room. He looked around seeing some family photos. He looked at each of them raising an eyebrow at some. He could tell when certain family members of Rare’s took a sip from life’s own blood to become immortal. Assuming from the photos Thad took his sip earlier from Zoe while Barry seemed to take him later than the others. He was the only one in the photos that had a head filled with white and grey hair. He wasn’t bad looking. “Rare your abuelo is hot!” 

Rareyatta couldn’t hide her face of horror, Floyd laughed while Thad and Zoe both made a gagging sound. “Steven! No!” She huffs “What white looks good on him!” Floyd laughs harder as Thad's face matched Rareyatta once he caught on to who Steven was talking about. “Steven I’m kicking you out.” Rareyatta huffed as she set the computer down. “Try me” Steven smiles as he walks back over. “I’m at least glad someone likes the white,” Barry said as he walked downstairs. Steven let out a wolf whistle before laughing and yelping as Rareyatta hit him with her tail. “I’m joking Rare you know that I know intentions of becoming closer to you than I already am. Plus its too many kids.” He makes a face. Barry laughs as Rareyatta huffs. “Hopefully Mercury is back with everyone else so I can make you guys breakfast.” 

“We ate already,” Steven said. “If you count honey buns and spicy chips as breakfast,” Rareyatta said. “God, you guys are as bad as your parents” Floyd sighs as Zoe puts a hand on her hip. “Everyone but me can’t say anything about that.” Barry goes to say something but Zoe casts him a look. “You keep belly burgers afloat with how much you order from them,” Barry grumbled as he crossed his arms. “I keep belly burgers and bat burgers afloat thank you very much.” Rareyatta rolled her eyes. She glanced at Thad who was looking at the computer. “So the curse.” She sighs. Barry looked back at her. “You know how to break it? Bruce found out how but he never told me saying that it was something we couldn’t do.” Rareyatta blinks “He tried looking into the curse?” Barry nods. She looks at the computer frowning. She always thought that Bruce would have preferred her parents and Fernando out of Gotham and from the human realm for good rather than try and help them. 

“Well, you are going to need to reverse the ritual. So mainly talking about the spell they said in backward but instead of them ingesting demon blood we would have to kill most of them at the site where they did the ritual.” Floyd nodded as Barry frowns. “If you don’t want to get your hands dirty then we can handle it. Trust me it wouldn’t be a-”  
“You don’t think I wouldn’t help you guys to get my husband back from those assholes.” Floyd frowns. “I haven’t been keeping track of them for nothing.” She nods as she looks at Barry. Barry was looking at the computer. “I’ll help too,” Thad said snapping Barry out of his thoughts. “Thad-” 

“What I know you still don’t like killing, I don’t have any objections to it. They hurt everyone, dad. If Fernando was here then maybe some stuff wouldn’t have happened.” Rareyatta frowns as Steven tensed. Everyone knew what Thad was talking about even if he didn’t say it outright. Fernando or any members of animal house would have been able to find Joker with a location spell or they would have taken care of the joker long before it happened. “Alright,” Barry said quietly. Rareyatta signs as Steven pats her back. They all turned towards the door when they heard the sound of keys. The door opened and Mercury looked up at them. His breath stopped in his throat. He had been there when Red and Fareyatta had found Rareyatta in a Cadmus lab, he had already known what happened when he first heard the baby cry out. Seeing her all grown up as an adult felt like a punch to the stomach. “H-How.” He dropped the bags he was carrying. Rareyatta went over quickly “the curse is weak enough to let two people go through.” Mercury frowned, he knew there was probably a reason why he didn’t come, he knew that his granddaughter and Steven were here because they were going to help but he couldn’t stop himself from feeling angry. Steven seemed to sense it first and went over grabbing his arm. “Why don’t we talk outside.” He said. Mercury nodded trying to keep calm as he walked with Steven to the backyard. 

He said down across from him. He took a deep breath before looking forward. “Why isn't he here.” 

“He misses you,” Steven said at first before frowning as Mercury tensed his hand turning into a fist. “He is a wreck, and it would have been impossible to send all of him through the portal. Some of his other selves would have stayed back and we didn’t know what would happen.” Mercury frowns but listens. “Rare’s parents thought it would be wise to send people that most of the league never seen or would recognize. We wouldn’t have to worry about them already knowing how to stop us and we can break the curse.” Mercury let out a shaky sigh as he looked at Steven. “Did he… does he know?” Steven nods. “It changed him, he blames himself more if he isn't mad at Bruce or Clark. Lucy helps him through the harder days though.” Mercury smiles a bit. Although he mourned for Lucy thinking the service dog would have passed away it seemed like Fernando wasn’t alone. He tensed as Steven touched his hand. “We are close to breaking it. Trust me.” 

“I believe you.” Mercury sighed. He had no choice but to believe he didn’t want to think of a possibility where he would never meet Fernando again or Red, Miley, and Cadence. Hell, he missed Fareyatta; she helped him when he escaped Luthor’s grasp. “Oh, and Todd wanted to say hi,” Steven said. Mercury smiled, shaking his head. “Glad to know that he is still alive.” Steven shakes his head. “Couldn’t get rid of him even if you tried.” Mercury nodded as he and Steven looked forward and sat in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it, please don't be shy to ask questions in the comments. :)


End file.
